Gatanothor
Gatanothor appeared in 1997 TV series called Ultraman Tiga. Gatanothor (ガタノゾーア Gatanozōa) is a powerful kaiju, and the final antagonist who appeared in Ultraman Tiga. Its alternate names are Gatanothoa or Gatanozoa, with the latter being the most well-known and still in common use. The Ruler of Darkness, Gatanothor is responsible for the annihilation of the ancient humans that roamed the planet millions of years ago, having surfaced from the mythical city of R'lyeh. After covering the world with perpetual darkness, Gatanothor's reign of terror affected all life on the planet. But when the age of darkness neared its end, Gatanothor, along with its followers (called Zoiger) went into the ancient city of R'lyeh island and hibernated. During modern times Gatanothor and its brood awoke once more. The Ruler of Darkness sought to have Earthrevisit its dark past. But unlike the last time, a titan stood in Gatanothor's way: Ultraman Tiga. The Warrior of Light defied Gatanothor's rule and pledged to fight for humanity. After dismembering one of the Zoiger, Daigo summoned his courage, and the love he had for the entire human race. Ultraman Tiga arrived to face Gatanothor, but the Warrior of Light only had Daigo's light to power him, and he was easily defeated, despite the usage of the Delacium Light Stream and a modified Zepellion Ray in his Power Type form. Gatanothor then used a beam which turned Tiga back into a stone statue. Bellowing in triumph, Gatanothor struck the statue with one of his tendrils, knocking it down and leaving it to sink deep into the ocean. Gatanothor now stood unopposed and allowed its darkness to sweep across the globe. There was nothing that could stop it or the Zoiger from ruling supreme. But the Ruler of Darkness didn't expect GUTS to band together to help stop the horrific beast. GUTS had enlisted Keigo Masaki, ex-host of Evil Tiga to help with Tiga's revival. His plan failed, but caused the people to unite. With humanity taking up arms and uniting, their hopes manifested into the forms of pure light, and poured into Ultraman Tiga's Color Timer. Ultraman Tiga was revived and later confronted Gatanothor in the ancient city. With great power never before seen, Tiga succeeded in easily sending the Ruler of Darkness to oblivion with a combination of Tiga's Glitter Bomber, two Glitter Vanishers, Glitter Zeppelion Ray, and finally the Timer Flash Special. The Earth and humanity was saved and the Spark Lens disintegrated into dust soon after. Powers and Abilities * Petrification Ray (石化光線 Sekka Kōsen): Gatanothor can fire a purple beam of energy from the portion of shell above its head. This beam actually pierces through the opponent's body and turns them into stone in just few seconds. It is alternatively called as Penetration Laser (貫通レーザー Kantsū Rēzā) in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. * Tentacles: Gatanothor has many tentacles located around his head. It can have these tentacles stretch out to great lengths to ensnare distant foes. It can also use these tentacles to lash out as weapons. * Pincers: Gatanothor has four giant pincers on the end of its longest tentacles. These pincers can be used effectively in melee combat. * Shadow Mist (シャドウミスト Shadō Misuto): Using its unnatural powers, Gatanothor can cause never-ending darkness to plague the Earth. When spreading, the darkness takes the form of black clouds that can kill small beings, like humans, on contact. And for the larger beings, it causes explosion when come into contact. * Shell: Gatanothor is protected by a gigantic shell that can withstand all but the most powerful attacks. It proved effective against the Delacium Light Stream and Zepellion Ray, but was helpless against Glitter Tiga's attacks. * Length Increase: Gatanothor can increase his length by showing his bottom part of his body, even it can only tower an Ultra. It will also show his Pincers as hands and lots of his tentacles. Doing so, Gatanothor's eyes will turn to red and he becomes more brutal. * Combined Assault: Gatanothor can use both his pincers and his tentacles at the same time, used to ensnare Tiga's both hands before turning him into a statue with his Petrification Ray. Weaknesses Gatanothor's weakness is light, being the main reason why he covered the Earth's sky with Zoigers and clouds of darkness. Category:Creatures Category:Sea Creatures Category:Gods Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1997 Category:Ultraman Universe